


History Repeating

by Geonn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, In Public, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are maybe just supposed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angiemarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiemarie/gifts).



Girls Night was a bust, but it was one of those things that were like pizza: even when it's bad, it's still pretty good. Just hanging out with the girls without any demands or responsibilities. She could tell that Emma and Mary-Margaret appreciated the release as well. They ended up back at Mary-Margaret's apartment to watch a movie. Ruby didn't care what they watched so long as it wasn't too violent or scary. She just wanted to relax. She stretched out on the couch, her head on Mary-Margaret's thigh as Emma put the movie in and flopped into the armchair. She hooked one leg over the arm of the chair and used the remote control to start the movie. The FBI disclaimer came up and then faded to the image of _a dark wood, hours after the storm passed on. Rain that had been caught in the trees continued to fall on them however, pattering Red's hood and making it heavy on her shoulders._

_Snow followed behind her, the mother-of-pearl white of her own cloak turned gray by water. Another hedge of rain was coming their way, and Red knew they would never make it home before it arrived. Granny would be livid, but finding shelter was better than getting drenched out in the open._

_The first wave of the storm had brought every smell in the forest to incandescent life, the smells almost blinding her senses like a veil she had to push through in order to focus on smaller things. She looked back to make sure Snow was keeping up - never a real worry with her - and offered a reassuring smile._

_"We'll find something soon."_

_Snow nodded and Red picked up something on the breeze. She turned her head toward it. "Ruby? Ruby...?"_ She opened her eyes and realized she had dozed off. Mary-Margaret was brushing her hair, looking down at her from above, and Ruby felt a surge of something she didn't quite recognize. Mary-Margaret smiled and softly said, "Sorry. I just wanted to get up and get something to drink..."

"Oh. Sorry." Ruby sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. Emma was in the same position as when the movie began, but her hands were folded over her stomach. She was fast asleep, her chin against her shoulder. 

Mary-Margaret shook off the apology and slid to the edge of the cushion. "Do you want anything?" she whispered. Ruby shook her head and Mary-Margaret went to the kitchen. She had taken off her shoes so she could walk silently on the balls of her feet so she wouldn't disturb Emma. Ruby planted her elbow on her knee and cupped her palm around her chin, watching the movie as if she had a chance to keep up with the plot after sleeping through so much. 

Mary-Margaret returned with a glass of water and resumed her seat. She gestured for Ruby to lie down again if she wanted to, but Ruby smiled and shook her head. She settled against the opposite side of the couch, the cushion between them empty. She brought her feet up and tucked them under her, moving her hand to her cheek as she watched the scenes play out in front of her. It looked like _an abandoned mineshaft. Red ventured deeper, using one of their torches to look for signs of wildlife before she declared it safe. They made camp in a small alcove that provided shelter from the driving winds, removing their cloaks to make a comfortable pad. Snow burrowed against Red's side, and Red stroked the other woman's arms to keep the chill away. They slept fitfully, Snow waking every time there was a noise outside and Ruby lifting her head whenever a stray scent wafted her way._

_By the time dawn broke, neither had slept particularly well, but the exhaustion pulled them into a spell-like slumber. Red was unsurprised when she woke alone, only mildly concerned for her friend's safety. Snow's cloak and bow were both missing, so Red put her own cloak on and followed the familiar smell of Snow's mild perfume._

_A creek cut through the forest near their borrowed cave. Red smelled the water before she saw the glistening waters. The storm had made it rise above its banks a few feet, the stream now interrupted by nearby tree trunks. Red stopped next to one of the trees when she heard singing. The forest was quiet and calm as it usually was after a storm, and the soft melody wafting through the air was as natural as birdsong._

_Red didn't want to disturb the singing so she pressed against the rough bark of a tree and peered carefully around the side. Snow was standing knee-deep in the stream, legs steady despite the water coursing past her legs. Her skin was glistening in the dawn's sunlight, her hair wet. Red bit her bottom lip and pressed harder against the tree._

_Snow was absolutely beautiful. The pale skin that had earned her sobriquet was pinker now due to her time in the forest. The wet curls of her hair, resting like a mantle against her back and shoulders, looked like spilled ink. Her body was lean but well-muscled out of necessity. She'd seen Snow use a bow and arrow like she'd been born to it, and the swell of her biceps proved how she was able to manage such a feat._

_Red ran her eyes over the small of Snow's back, down to the curve of her rear end, and she felt an odd thrill. She had seen Snow naked several times, and Snow had seen her. But this, illicitly spying on what should have been a private moment? It made her feel... naughty. She spread her feet apart, careful not to disturb the clumps of wet leaves that had been turned to mulch by the flood, and tossed the sides of her cloak over her shoulders. She reached between her legs and gathered the bright red material, twisting it into a tightly rolled bolster, and pulled it up until it pressed against the crotch of her legs. It was a trick she had learned a while ago, and she began to rock her hips against the soft weight of_ the bolster pillow off Mary-Margaret's couch.

She had somehow wrapped her arms around it, snuggling it like a long slender teddy bear. She had been woken by a loud sound in the movie, a cry of surprise as one character was tossed into the water. The male lead jumped in after her and held her above water. Ruby blinked blearily at the screen and glanced to see if Emma had been woken as well. Instead she noticed Mary-Margaret pressed tightly into her corner of the couch, shoulders hunched, her knees drawn up to mostly block her body.

Mary-Margaret wore white stockings, her relatively short skirt falling aside to show the top of them and almost all of her bare thigh. Ruby was transfixed by the shape of Mary's hip, staring for almost a full minute before she realized that both of Mary-Margaret's hands were in her lap. And they weren't idle. Ruby watched for a moment to make sure she was really seeing what she thought she was seeing, then closed her eyes and settled her cheek against the bolster again. She blushed, glad they had turned out the overhead lights before starting the movie so it was less likely Mary-Margaret had seen her wake up.

She opened one eye and watched the movie to see what had prompted Mary-Margaret's arousal. The love interests were soaked, the man's shirt gone to reveal a sculpted chest. The woman was wearing a white tank top that had become practically see-through. Her nipples were hard, and the man's pants were hanging low enough to reveal a dark shadow of pubic hair between his hips. Ruby felt a tingle between her own legs at the sight and _pulled her cloak tighter._

_Snow bent her knees, letting the water rise above her waist as she swept her arms across the surface. She seemed to gather the water to her, raising her arms and crossing them over her breasts so that the water cascaded over them. She turned slightly and Red saw Snow's pink nipples standing erect in the cool air._

_When Snow stood again, river water coursing off her fingers, she pressed one hand flat against her dark pubic hair and closed her eyes. Red brought one hand up to her breast and pinched the nipple to keep from crying out, forcing her eyes to stay open as she watched Snow's fingers curl and press against her center. Red tightened her thighs around the thickness of her cloak, rocking her hips back and forth against it, wishing she'd had the foresight to take off her pants before embarking on this adventure. She rested her cheek against the rough bark of the tree and exhaled sharply_ , which made Mary-Margaret's eyes snap toward her.

Mary-Margaret tensed, lips parted in a silent gasp of horror and shame, but Ruby softly said, "Sh. No..." She rolled onto her back and pushed her shoulders up against the arm of the couch. She kept the bolster at her side, between her and the edge of the couch, and put her hands against her inner thighs. She wore black stockings with ornate Gothic designs stitched into them, and she stroked the curlicues with her fingertips before pushing her knees apart. 

"Wha..." The sound Mary-Margaret made was half-confused but mostly incredulous. She looked at Emma, who was still fast asleep, and then looked at Ruby again. The shock was fading from her eyes, but still she shook her head and mouthed, "We can't."

Ruby shrugged and moved her hands higher, under her skirt. Mary-Margaret tensed, gave a short and incredulous laugh, then rolled her head back on her shoulders. The fact her hands were still between her legs was enough for Ruby to deduce that she didn't plan to stop, but the theory was confirmed when Mary-Margaret brought one leg up onto the couch and turned to face Ruby more fully. Her skirt rode up to reveal the light-colored - white, or maybe pink - panties underneath. Mary-Margaret struggled to control her breathing as she pressed two fingers against the crotch, pulling it taut so that the shape of her labia was plainly visible, and then began to move her finger in slow circles.

Ruby smiled wide and put her hand boldly against her own underwear, rubbing her palm in slow circles as _Snow pushed two fingers into herself. She lifted her chin defiantly, her teeth bared in a primal grimace, her brow furrowed as she worked her palm against her clit. Red was gasping, eyes wide so she didn't miss a second._

_Snow suddenly gasped and hunched her shoulders. "Red!"_

_Red froze._

_"Red... are you enjoying your show?" Snow's lips spread in a wide smile, her hand still moving, her eyes still closed, and the tendons in her neck stood out as she rubbed herself. "I'm about to come, Red... hope you're paying attention."_

_Red pulled hard on her cloak, practically sitting on it now, and clenched her thighs as she watched Snow climax. She let the bark bite her cheek as she came, thrusting against the tree and wishing it was less rigid, wished it was softer, wished it was Snow, and came at the thought of having Snow's hand between her legs. She sagged against the tree, hugging it and unable to move even as she heard Snow approaching through the water._

_When she opened her eyes, Snow was standing on the other side of the tree smiling at her. Red blushed, and Snow snickered. Red stretched her arms out, and Snow gripped them, letting the tree come between their embrace. "Did you? Enjoy the show?"_

_"Very much so," Red admitted._

_"Good. Because I want my turn." She smiled wickedly and tilted her head to the side, eyeing the curve of Red's hip. Her eyes_ trailed along the pyramid formed by Ruby's spread legs, lingering on the red-and-black lace panties currently being manipulated by Ruby's middle and ring fingers. Mary-Margaret's breath was ragged, rushed, and she wet her lips before she pushed her hand into her underwear to touch flesh.

Ruby squirmed on the couch, wanting to give Mary-Margaret a better view without stopping. Mary-Margaret repositioned herself on the couch and slid down, stretching out one leg so that it rested between Ruby and the back of the couch. Ruby slipped her free arm around it and drew Mary-Margaret's foot higher, kissing the arch and then the big toe. Mary-Margaret quickly bit off the keening noise that threatened to break free, hunching her shoulders as she shuddered. 

Ruby came from the sight of Mary-Margaret's orgasm, closing her thighs around her hand. She came back to her senses when she heard Mary-Margaret's nervous, post-climax laughter and she had to smile herself. She pulled her skirt back into place and pushed herself up as Mary-Margaret rearranged her own clothes. They both looked at Emma, who had slept peacefully through the entire thing, and Mary-Margaret smiled at Ruby. Ruby winked at her and hugged the bolster again, both of them turning back to the movie.

Emma woke when the credits began, snorting quietly before fighting her way into an upright position. She looked embarrassed. "Sorry. Guess it's been a long day. Good movie?"

Mary-Margaret glanced at Ruby and grinned, unable to stop herself. "Some parts were definitely better than others."

Emma raised an eyebrow but didn't pursue the odd exchange. 

Ruby sighed. "Well... I guess I'd better _go. Granny will be wondering where we got to." She finished striking their camp, made sure they had left nothing behind, and gestured for Snow to lead the way out of the cave. "We should be back by late afternoon if we move quickly."_

_Snow nodded. "Fine by me. Just remember when we get back, if you take advantage of the bath... you owe me a show." She turned and smiled around the hood of her cloak. Red returned the grin._

_She couldn't wait. She hated owing a debt, so she would be sure to pay her end as soon as possible._


End file.
